The Bet
by Zanzibar1
Summary: Short Story to "New Management." One smirked, "What do ya say we make a bet on whoever gets Six to take off his shades fastest gets…"  "Gets what?" Rex smiled.


_Author's Note: Another cute one shot of Agent One and Rex getting into trouble. If you are reading this and you haven't read the prequel, I suggest you do so. Agent One is not the character from the episode about Six's namesake. No I created him before I knew about those numbered fellows. Please review at the end!_

_Disclaimer: I only own Agent One.  
><em>

One sat back next to Six while the two Agents watched Rex dealing with the latest EVO.

"So, Sixy…" One said, "What's with the shades all the time."

He reached up to grab the glasses off of Six's face. Six caught his hand and turned a glare on the other agent. One shrugged and looked back at Rex in time to see him being flung through the air. Six ran forward to keep the EVO back. One went to Rex and helped him up.

"Hey, Rex, ever seen Six without his shades?"

"Well, no. Seeing as he has them on practically 24/7," the teenager replied.

One smirked, "What do ya say we make a bet on whoever gets Six to take off his shades fastest gets…"

"Gets what?" Rex smiled.

"Well, you're always sneaking out, correct."

Rex nodded, "Sí."

"Then a day at whatever location in the world you wish. And an added bonus for the first 24 hours all the girls you could ever want," One suggested slyly.

He placed his hand out to shake on it. Rex laughed. "Chicas!" He grabbed One's hand in his.

One smirked, _Sucker! I'm going to screw you over with this bet! Especially since I never said what I would get! _

Rex charged back into the battle with more energy than before. Rex took the EVO down in minutes. Afterwards he tried to grab Six's shades from behind and ended up on his back in front of the Agent.

"Ouch, Six! That hurt!" he complained.

Six looked from Rex to One with a raised eyebrow before leaving them for the Providence ship.

The two looked to each other before charging after him determined to be the one to win the bet.

* * *

><p>Next Day, 5:00 a.m.<p>

Six was adjusting his tie in front of his mirror. He adjusted his shades before turning away. He picked up his swords from the shelf and slipped them into their traditional sheaths in his sleeves. Walking to the door he walked out throwing a punch to his left before turning to the right.

Rex fell back with a groan and Bobo just backed away with a banana in hand.

* * *

><p>Same Day, noon<p>

"Hey, White Knight. Can you distract Six for like 2 minutes?" One requested.

Knight groaned, "What trouble are you getting into this time?"

"Nothing too big. It's all harmless fun," he mentioned with a smile.

"You know the last time you said that, it ended up being a disaster."

One scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, you know. That woman was a little paranoid, so I have to say that was all a little overboard on her part."

"One!"

"Oh, Knighty! It won't be that bad. You just need to distract him long enough for me to grab his shades."

He let loose a deep breath. "Right. You better not do anything stupid," he warned the Agent.

"Oh I won't." He muttered, "Since when have I ever done something stupid?"

Six walked in.

"Six, I need…"

One waited for Six to come closer to the screen before he stood and made to walk by. He made his move for the shades only to find a sword at his throat. He lifted his hands into the air away from the Agent's glasses. He slowly moved away from the other agent and backed away to the door giving White Knight a glare on his way out. White Knight smirked and gave him a half hearted shrug before he was through the door.

* * *

><p>Same Day, 9:00 p.m.<p>

"You are so messed up, Rex," Bobo commented quietly before the teen entered Six's sleeping quarters. Rex ignored the chimp. He listened and heard the spray of water while Six was taking a shower.

Rex grinned in accomplishment. "There's no way One is winning this bet."

Bobo stared after him as he snuck into the room and into the bathroom. Thankfully Rex didn't have to worry about going blind in order to not see anything. The glass was fogged by steam and created with an intangible glass.

Rex looked around. On the sink counter was Six's clothes. He looked around for his glasses.

_Where are they? _ He looked around, furious that he wasn't able to find a pair of glasses while the agent was in the shower.

Suddenly the shower stopped and Six stepped out.

"Rex, get out."

Rex didn't question the order. He was out of the room before you could say EVO.

* * *

><p>One snickered watching the security video as Rex scrambled out of Six's room at the time that One knew the other agent to be showering.<p>

Holiday came over to see what he was laughing about. She walked away saying something about his immaturity.

* * *

><p>That night, 11:00 p.m.<p>

Rex used his nanites to open the door to Six's room a little bit keeping the lights out in the hall off. Bobo followed with a video camera.

"This is priceless," the chimp said with glee.

Rex tiptoed across the room to the bed and reached out to grab Six's shades. His wrist was caught in an iron grip.

"Go to bed, Rex," Six ordered.

* * *

><p>Same night, 11:30 p.m.<p>

The closet door opened. One stepped out with a smirk on his face. _The idiot. Did he really think he could get Six that way?_

He pulled out a long stick with a handle and hand on opposite ends.

He moved the hand part of the stick towards Agent Six's face only to have it snatched out of his hands.

He felt a hand grip his ear and yank him around towards the door.

"I don't know what you and Rex are doing, but I would like a full night's sleep and privacy without people interrupting my work and my sleep," Six said irritably.

"It's nothing Six, really!" One protested. "Just a harmless bet."

"That's nice. Maybe this will allow me to have my privacy and sleep back." He pulled open the cage door and dragged the agent inside by the ear. He closed the gate before One could escape through the open door. "Hey, what about Rex? Why is it only me in here?"

"Hey, One," a voice greeted from behind in the corner.

One turned and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he was able to make out the figure of the teenage EVO sitting up against the wall of the cage.

"Hahaha! So he did get you after all!" One gloated.

Rex smirked, "He got you too, so don't get to smug."

One looked around. "I take it we're stuck in here until we give up the bet?"

Rex shrugged, "That's my best guess."

"Well, how about we call this one a draw. Sound good to you?"

"Yeah, I think we'll have to tell him in the morning though. I don't think he would be too interested to hear it right now," Rex commented.

"No kidding. Alright, we'll tell him in the morning. In the mean time can your nanites create beds?"

Rex grumbled. "I wish."

* * *

><p>Next morning, 8:00 a.m.<p>

Holiday looked up as Six entered the medical lab. She frowned.

"Six, have you seen Rex? He was supposed to come in for his physical this morning."

"He's locked up with One."

Holiday rounded on the agent. "He's what!"

"I've got the cage triggered to open if the alarm goes off and he's got Agent One with him. He's got company to keep him distracted."

"That's not what I meant, Six! And you know it!"

Six turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders holding her at arms length. "He's fine, Doctor. I'm just putting the two out for a break until they give up trying to grab my shades."

"They are trying to do what?"

Six shrugged. "If I'm not mistaken. It was most likely One's idea and well, Rex being himself went along with it."

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, men!"

She marched out of the room at a swift pace. Six smirked inwardly at the sight of the Doctor walking out.

* * *

><p>"Do you have any imaginary twos," Rex asked.<p>

"Go fish," One answered. "Have any Imaginary six's?"

"Nope, unfortunately, I do not," Rex replied. "Go fish."

They heard the door slide open. "Is that Sixy I hear?"

"Nope, it's the lovely Dr. Holiday," Rex informed him.

"Are you two done with your stupid little bet? Otherwise I think I will leave you two in here without food."

The two Providence agents looked at her with shock written all over their faces.

Rex was the first to say something, "Did she just say…"

"Yes…"

"But… she can't do that. Can she?"

"Just watch me," Holiday threatened.

Rex sprang to his feet with one not far behind. "Wait! Holiday! What happened to letting us out!"

Holiday walked away without a word ignoring the protests coming from the cage.

Rex slumped down against the wall in frustration as the door closed.

"Hey, Rex. Have you tried just opening the door yourself?" One asked. Rex nodded. "Did you try just brute strength?"

Rex looked up. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

His hands glowed blue with nanites transforming them into his large fists. Rex took ahold of the bars of the cage and pulled at them.

One watched confused. "What, do you want to stay in here?"

"The bars won't budge!" he complained releasing the bars

One groaned, "Six! We ended the bet! Can you let us go now!"

Rex smirked. "You think he'll listen to us just because you said that?"

"Oh, shut up. I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas," One snapped. "Besides I don't like being cooped up like this."

"Obviously," he muttered.

One swiped a hand at the teen's head smacking him from behind. Rex's hand shot up to the tender spot.

"Ouch!" Rex cried. "What was that for?"

"You need to lighten up," he advised.

"I need to lighten up? You're the one making snide remarks!" Rex stopped short as he saw One's face light up with an amused grin. Rex only growled deep in his throat and muttered obscene profanities under his breath.

"You still haven't tried using your full EVO form," One suggested.

Rex smirked, "Ummm in case you hadn't noticed this cage is a little small, plus it didn't give way to my nanites in my arms."

"Good point."

The door slid open again, this time revealing Six. "Are you two ready to quit whatever you were doing before?"

One and Rex looked to each other and turned back. "Yes," they said in unison.

Six pulled out a key and unlocked the cage freeing the two inside.

"Time to get food!" Rex shouted on his way out running to the doorway. One shrugged in Six's direction before following.

_Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed yet another of Rex's and One's infamous excursions. Please review and let me know what you thought. _


End file.
